El Libro De Nuestra Vida
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y drabbles de la pareja LeviHan (Las clasificaciones pueden variar, se avisará en todo caso).
1. Secreto

Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

En las afueras de la habitación de Levi…

-Maldición Levi, ¡muévete con más enjundia!-

-¡Eso estoy intentando estúpida cuatro ojos de mierda!-

-¡No es suficiente!, ¿no dijiste que me dejarías sin aliento?-

-Tsk, ¡Lo haré, sólo déjame hacerlo a mi manera!-

-¡Pero agárrame con fuerza!-

Erwin se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Levi, escuchando cada frase mientras se sonrojaba.

- _S…Será mejor que hable con él en otro momento-_ pensó, retirándose del lugar avergonzado.

Horas más tarde…

Levi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos que daban a la oficina de Erwin, se había enterado que él lo había estado buscando horas antes, por lo que se dirigía a preguntarle que asuntos debía tratar con él, sin embargo, por el pasillo se topó con alguien más saliendo de la oficina del comandante.

-Ah, por fin te encuentro, Levi- decía Mike, acercándose a él con su típico semblante serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Seré directo, he notado que Hanji está más cansada de lo normal en estos días, ¿tienes idea por qué?- Levi se sorprendió ligeramente por la pregunta, después desvió la mirada fingiendo desinterés.

-Tsk, Seguramente es porque esa idiota no ha dormido por estar con sus locas ideas acerca de los titanes- dijo, continuando hacia su destino.

Mike no dijo nada más, sabía que él era una persona de pocas palabras, así que decidió seguir su camino con normalidad.

- _Sólo espero que nadie se entere de lo mío con Hanji…-_ pensó el azabache, abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Para qué me buscabas, Erwin?- preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del mencionado.

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de la siguiente expedición- le respondió, a lo que Levi solo asintió. – En esta ocasión iremos un poco hacia el este…

Hablaron acerca del plan estratégico que Erwin había ideado, así como los objetivos que tenían para dicha expedición, ya que no solo era limpiar la zona de los titanes que hubiera, sino también buscar provisiones debido a la escasez de comida que azotaba a la población.

-Y eso sería todo- finalizó el comandante.

-Espero que en esta ocasión descubramos algo, aunque la que hace gran parte de ese trabajo es Hanji, yo sólo me dedico a rebanar un montón de asquerosa carne- comentó el azabache.

Justo en ese instante en el que Levi mencionaba a Hanji recordó lo ocurrido hace horas, sobre todo aquellos gritos de ambos que se escuchaban fuera de la habitación, nuevamente el color rojo se encendió en las mejillas del comandante.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?, estás rojo- comentó Levi, un poco desconcertado.

-Levi…- dijo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, indicándole que continuara.

-Sé de lo tuyo con Hanji- respondió, mirando nuevamente al soldado, el cual, se había quedado de piedra.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- mintió, haciéndose el desentendido.

-No puedes engañarme, los escuché cuando estaban en tu habitación…-

-¡¿Y qué hacías en la puerta de mi habitación espiándome?!- exclamó el azabache, claramente avergonzado.

-Fui a buscarte para hablarte sobre la expedición, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta noté que estabas… ocupado- finalizó, observando cómo a Levi se le subían todos los colores al rostro, seguidamente salió corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Espera, Levi, no le diré a nadie tranquilízate!- gritó, pero ya era muy tarde. - _¿le estará afectando la edad?-_ pensó.

En la habitación de Hanji…

Ella se encontraba descansando sobre su cama después de haber terminado su reporte del día, había sido agotador pero amaba investigar a los titanes como ninguna otra persona cuerda en el mundo lo haría.

-¡Hanji!- gritó Levi, entrando bruscamente a la habitación de la castaña, provocando que esta cayera por el susto.

-¿Qué pasa Levi?- preguntó, masajeando su cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.

-Erwin sabe lo de nosotros, nos escuchó esta mañana- dijo él, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera "seria".

-¿Y?- preguntó, aguantando la risa al ver la desesperación de su compañero.

-¡Que se acabaron las clases de baile!, no voy a arriesgarme a que me descubran haciendo algo tan vergonzoso- respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que estás exagerando, enano- le dijo, mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Esto es serio cuatro ojos de mierda!, no quiero que piensen que tú y yo…-

Levi fue callado por un beso fugaz y repentino de la castaña, y al separar sus labios sólo rió al ver la expresión que él tenía.

-¿Por qué no darles motivos para que lo piensen?- le dijo de manera seductora.

Él no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, parecía que simplemente se había perdido entre las dimensiones de sus pensamientos.

-Hanji…-

Mientras tanto Erwin…

Una vez más se encontraba cerca de la habitación de uno de sus soldados, en esta ocasión había decidido hablar con Hanji acerca de Levi.

- _Mejor hablaré con Hanji, quizá ella le haga entrar en razón de que no hay nada de malo en que…-_ pensaba, hasta que llegando a la puerta volvió a escuchar gritos.

-¡Levi, no te detengas por favor!-

-¡No lo haré hasta que te quedes sin fuerzas!-

-Así… s…sigue así-

Erwin se dio la vuelta una vez más y decidió regresar a su habitación.

- _Creo que no hay nada que decir-_ pensó, acelerando el paso.


	2. ¿Cómo quitarse el frío?

Era una fría noche en la habitación de Levi y Hanji, ambos dormían plácidamente en la cama matrimonial que tenían, o por lo menos lo hacía la castaña, ya que él no podía conciliar el sueño, la razón era muy simple, Hanji se había adueñado de toda la maldita sábana, y ahora él se estaba helando hasta los huesos.

- _Maldición, cuatro ojos-_ pensó, mientras ella estaba totalmente cubierta, acostada hacia el lado opuesto de la cama.

Levi observó momentáneamente como el cuerpo de su esposa subía y bajaba, producto de su apacible respiración, no sabía cómo demonios había terminado por casarse con ella, ambos eran totalmente opuestos, y a pesar de ello, debía admitir que le amaba como a nadie en el mundo, la amaba incluso más que a sus utensilios de limpieza y al glorioso clorox.

El frío de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tenía puesta su pijama más caliente, así como calcetines, bufanda, un abrigo, y sin embargo, ¡seguía sintiendo frío!.

- _Por un demonio, voy a tomar la parte que me corresponde de mi sábana-_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Totalmente decidido, tomó parte de la dichosa sábana y empezó a jalarla para quitársela a Hanji, lo que no se esperó, fue que ella reaccionara dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿Pero… qué mierda?- dijo, con una mano en medio rostro, después la observó y ella seguía dormida, de nuevo con toda la sábana.

-Tch…- lo intentó una vez más, consiguiéndolo en esta ocasión, pero solo por unos segundos, pues cuando estaba por acomodarse Hanji volvió a jalar toda la sábana para ella.

-¡Maldición, cuatro ojos!- exclamó, sin importarle que ella pudiera despertarse, cosa que no sucedió ya que tenía un sueño pesado, muy pesado.

El azabache se arrodilló en su lado de la cama, tomó con ambas manos la bendita sábana y tiró de ella con fuerza, para su sorpresa, ella se negaba a soltarla y se oponía de igual manera, y por supuesto, seguía dormida.

- _Aparte de ser una maldita piedra cuando duerme, tiene una gran fuerza-_ pensó, sin dejar de tirar de la preciada sábana.

-¡Cuatro ojos de mierda!- gritó, con su paciencia al límite, y justo en ese instante, Hanji soltó la sábana, provocando que Levi cayera de la cama, despertándola finalmente.

-Mmm, ¿qué pasa?- decía, soñolienta y desubicada.

Levi se levantó del suelo sin mirarla, los mechones de su pelo cubrían su rostro, dándole un aire tenebroso.

-¿Qué hacías en el suelo, enano?- preguntó, de manera inocente la castaña.

No hubo respuesta alguna, eso no era un buen presagio para la chica, a la cual, se le había espantado el sueño.

Levi se subió a la cama y se acercó a ella como si fuera un león acechando a su presa, logrando que Hanji se pusiera nerviosa por su actitud.

-¿L…Levi?- atinó a decir, riendo nerviosamente, mientras una gotita estilo anime caía de su cabeza.

Sin molestarse en ser amable, él retiró con fuerza la sábana que la cubría para después subirse sobre ella, aprisionando las manos de su mujer, acercando su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

Hanji no sabía qué pasaba, estaba totalmente ruborizada por la cercanía de ambos, su fragancia la volvía loca, y estar en esa situación extrañamente le excitaba. Levi comenzó a besarla del cuello con suavidad, subiendo lentamente hasta su oído, donde se detuvo unos instantes.

-Sabes, Hanji…- Hizo una pausa, estaba disfrutando el momento por completo. – Hay más de una manera de quitarse el frío - susurró de manera erótica, logrando que la piel de su esposa se erizara.

-¿Q…Qué?- atinó a decir, sonrojada por completo, siendo consciente de lo que seguía tras esas palabras.

La ropa empezó a volar de la cama, así como gemidos comenzaron a hacer eco en la habitación, gemidos que más tarde, se convirtieron en gritos de placer, el sonido de la cama haría pensar al cualquiera que ésta estaba a punto de romperse, y como bien dijo Levi, había más de una manera de quitarse el frío, y en esa habitación ya había más calor que en el mismo infierno.


	3. No estarás sola

Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

Advertencia: muerte de un personaje

Universo Alterno

Canción que suena después de los "#####" Michael Jackson - You are not alone

* * *

-¿Cáncer?…- dijo Hanji, observando incrédula al doctor.

-Sí… para lo avanzado que está, ya no podemos hacer nada- le informó, destruyendo a la castaña mujer con cada palabra.

Levi, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, la observó, su amada esposa intentaba por todos los medios digerir la noticia, aguantar las lágrimas, pero el dolor en su corazón era más fuerte que ella.

En ese momento, todo en lo que el azabache podía pensar era en ella, esa mujer que había sufrido tanto durante su vida, y que a pesar de todo iluminaba sus oscuros días con esa sonrisa que sólo ella tenía, ahora una vez más la vida le daba motivos para llorar, lo peor de todo, era que ese motivo era él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Levi, dejando el consultorio en completo silencio.

Los segundos se tornaban como horas mientras transcurrían, esas eran las primeras palabras que había dicho tras la noticia, un cáncer de pulmón en etapa terminal.

-Dos meses, quizá menos- respondió el doctor seriamente.

-Entiendo- dijo el azabache, luciendo calmado a diferencia de Hanji.

-Podemos darle algunos medicamentos para…-

-No- interrumpió tajante. – Le agradezco, pero quiero disfrutar mis últimos días en paz – finalizó él.

 _-Levi…_ \- pensó la castaña, admirando la calma que éste tenía.

En la casa de ambos…

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama de su habitación, el silencio reinaba desde que habían regresado de la consulta, la castaña tenía la mirada baja y triste, simplemente quería creer que todo era una pesadilla, que llegaría el momento en que se despertaría y todo volvería a ser tan normal como siempre, pero eso jamás sucedería.

-Hanji…- dijo Levi, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella, al sentirlo, trató de no llorar mientras correspondía al abrazo, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, no quería dejarlo ir, ¿cómo podría dejar ir a quien tanto amaba?

-Es tan injusto- se adelantó a decir ella, la voz apenas y le salía debido al nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

-Por favor… escúchame- le pidió, separándose ligeramente de ella para ver su rostro, lágrimas fugitivas habían logrado escapar a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Yo sé que duele, pero quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida contigo, no quiero desaprovechar el más mínimo instante, lo único que quiero pedirte…- decía, uniendo su frente con la de ella. – Es que sonrías, no quiero ser yo quien apague esa luz que me has dado durante todo este tiempo, prométemelo… por favor – finalizó, ante la conmovida mirada de su amada.

Ella se aferró una vez más a él, escondiendo su mirada en sus hombros. – Lo prometo – respondió, sonriendo ligeramente.

Desde aquel momento se dedicaron todo el tiempo del mundo el uno al otro, optaron por salir a divertirse juntos, hacer todas aquellas cosas que en algún momento prometieron hacer, incluso salir con amigos.

-No pensé que viviría para ver esto- decía Mike, al ver que Levi bailaba salsa con Hanji en la pista de baile del local al que habían asistido.

-Tal vez deberías seguir su ejemplo, ¡vamos!- dijo Nanaba, arrastrándolo para que bailara con ella.

-Sólo por hoy- respondió, dándole el gusto a la rubia.

Hanji lucía más feliz que nunca aquella noche, y no solo ella, también Levi parecía estar disfrutando el momento con su esposa, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello claramente, lo que nadie sabía, era la desgracia que se aproximaba con cada día que pasaba.

Después de esa noche acordaron ir al cine, en donde ambos disfrutaron una de las películas del momento, reviviendo aquella sensación de cuando eran solo unos adolescentes, con la sala completamente llena y a oscuras comiéndose a besos.

Los días continuaron su curso, y los momentos de la feliz pareja continuaban, su siguiente salida fue a la playa, disfrutar de la brisa y el agua salada en sus pies mientras caminaban por las orillas.

-Hanji…- le llamó, mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Qué pasa, querido?- preguntó la castaña, sonriéndole alegremente.

Levi se ruborizó ligeramente y desvió la mirada. – Te… quiero –

-Aww, enano, ¡te sonrojaste!- exclamó Hanji, abrazándolo repentinamente, haciendo que el rostro del azabache quedara entre sus pechos debido a su altura.

-Oi, no es que me moleste estar en esta posición, pero… ¿no te parece que mejor lo dejamos para la noche, en privado?- dijo, avergonzando a su pareja.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó la castaña, empujándolo con fuerza, provocando que cayera al agua. – Ups, lo siento, enano – rió nerviosa, mientras él la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Tch… ¡ven aquí!- exclamó Levi, tomándola de la mano y tirándola hacia el agua con él.

En la noche…

Entre la oscuridad de su habitación ambos estaban abrazados, mirándose fijamente debido a la claridad de la luna que los iluminaba, un cómodo silencio gobernaba el apacible ambiente, él acarició la mejilla de su amada con suavidad para después acercarse a depositar un beso en sus labios, un beso cálido lleno de un intenso cariño. Hanji se abrazó a él sin romper el beso, poco a poco las caricias se tornaron más íntimas, empezando a deshacerse de la ropa a medida que avanzaban, como si fuera la última noche, ambos se entregaron a la pasión y fuego de sus corazones.

Levi la observaba a detalle teniéndola bajo de él, su hermosa y delineada figura, cada milímetro de su piel, aquella que lo enloquecía cada vez que la hacía suya como en esos momentos, su angelical rostro siendo adornado por un sensual rubor mientras que de sus labios escapaban suaves gemidos de placer con cada movimiento que él hacía.

- _Eres perfecta, Hanji, yo… realmente, te amo-_ pensó, llevando sus labios a unirse con los de ella una vez más.

Semanas después 5:30 PM…

Levi se encontraba sentado en el comedor de su casa, había adelgazado considerablemente, conforme el paso de los días se le dificultaba más poder respirar, por momentos sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, lo único que aún lo mantenía de pie era ella, que a pesar de ver el estado tan decadente que él tenía, todavía mantenía su promesa: sonreír todos los días para él.

-Levi, ¿Estás listo?- le preguntó la castaña mujer, entrando al comedor.

-Sí- respondió, levantándose con dificultad.

Ambos irían a una fiesta que ofrecería Erwin, el motivo, su preciosa hija Annie finalmente se había graduado de la universidad, así que invitó a todos sus amigos y conocidos para que celebraran junto con él. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería una fiesta de talla elegante en la mansión Smith, pues él era uno de los empresarios más ricos de la ciudad, pero nada de eso, sería completamente informal, a pesar de ello Levi llevaba un esmoquin y Hanji un largo vestido de noche en color rojo.

Al salir de su casa una limusina los esperaba, Erwin la había mandado para recogerlos y llevarlos a su mansión, caminaron hacia ella mientras el chofer les abría las puertas para que subieran.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, seré su chofer- se presentó un muchacho de no más de 24 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, vestido de un elegante traje negro.

-Gracias, es un gusto- dijo Hanji, ayudando a Levi a subir.

Una vez dentro de la limusina el chofer procedió a llevarlos a la mansión Smith, en donde Erwin los esperaba junto con el resto de sus amigos.

El camino se les hizo corto mientras observaban como la noche comenzaba a caer poco a poco, finalmente tras 15 minutos de camino llegaron al gran portón negro de la mansión, este se abrió dejando a la limusina pasar con los esperados invitados. La música retumbaba dentro de la gran mansión, la limusina se detuvo frente a la puerta de ésta, el chofer bajó y le abrió la puerta a los pasajeros que llevaba, ambos descendieron ante las miradas de muchos invitados, y es que Hanji dejaba sin aliento a más de uno de los hombres que habían asistido.

-¡Hanji, Levi!- les llamó Nanaba, acercándose a ellos junto con Mike. La rubia mujer vestía un vestido color azul rey que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, por su parte, Mike tenía un saco color negro con una camisa roja debajo y pantalones oscuros.

-¡Mike, Nanaba, que bien se ven!- dijo Hanji, saludando a la pareja con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Mirate mujer, ¡luces preciosa!- alagó la rubia.

-Muchas gracias, querida- respondió la castaña, sonriendo.

-Hola, Levi, ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Mike, estrechando manos con el susodicho.

-Excelente, veo que a ustedes también les va muy bien- respondió el azabache, con esa seriedad y elegancia característica de él.

-Sí, así es, por momentos pienso que ella está loca, pero eso la hace especial- dijo el rubio, observando a su pareja.

-Créeme que te entiendo- comentó Levi.

-¡Con que aquí están!- exclamó Erwin, saludando a cada uno de ellos.

-Felicidades a tu hija, mis mejores deseos para ella y para ti- dijo el azabache.

-Muchas gracias, Levi- respondió, dándole un abrazo. – ¿Pero qué hacen afuera?, adelante, pasen – invitó, y así de esa manera todos se adentraron en la gran mansión.

La cantidad de gente que había en el lugar era impresionante, comida, música, bebidas y más es lo que se podía apreciar con tan solo mirar hacia algún sitio, incluso los jóvenes compañeros y amigos de la hija de Erwin estaba ahí, platicando con la chica rubia en un pequeño grupo.

Primero se sentaron en una mesa exclusiva para ellos, donde degustaron uno de los tantos platillos que había a elegir, meseros se paseaban de un lado a otro llevando bandejas llenas y vacías, siendo extraño para un evento que no era formal como se había dicho, pero no importaba, por supuesto el alcohol no podía faltar, sin embargo, Levi optó por no consumirlo por esta ocasión. Sus conversaciones eran totalmente aleatorias, pasaban de algo tan serio como el atender sus negocios a recordar las travesuras que hacían cuando eran tan solo unos niños, riendo a carcajadas en algunas ocasiones.

Pronto las personas en las mesas comenzaron a pararse para bailar con la música a todo volumen, se había dejado un espacio considerable entre las mesas para que la gente pudiese moverse a libertad, Nanaba se levantó con rapidez jalando a un resignado Mike a la pista, mientras que Erwin tomó a la primera dama que se encontró, y es que lamentablemente la madre de Annie había fallecido en el parto, pero a pesar de ello su padre logró criarla hasta convertirse en la mujer que era ahora.

Levi se levantó junto con Hanji, pero en lugar de bailar al igual que todo el mundo, optaron por buscar un lugar más íntimo para ellos dos, y ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que el balcón de aquella gran mansión. Sin decir una palabra ambos contemplaban el cielo estrellado, una vez más iluminado por una intensa y brillante luna, la brisa se permitió jugar con la cabellera castaña de Hanji.

-Es una noche preciosa- comentó la mujer, negandose a despegar su mirada del manto estelar.

Él la observó detenidamente, el brillo de la luna iluminaba su rostro dándole un toque angelical. – No lo es tanto como tú – dijo, tomándola por sorpresa.

-G…Gracias, cariño- respondió, completamente ruborizada.

Levi la tomó de las manos y depositó un beso en el dorso de ellas, pudo ver claramente el rostro avergonzado de su amada, sonrió ligeramente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo soy el que debería agradecerte, por estar conmigo todo el tiempo, has vivido tantas cosas por mi causa que nunca he sabido cómo regresarte la paz y felicidad que me has hecho sentir, Hanji…- dijo, acercando sus labios a los de ella. – Eres la mujer de mi vida – finalizó, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

De lo sorprendida que estaba no supo qué hacer, sólo cuando pudo reaccionar fue que correspondió el beso, sintiendo el latir de su corazón tan acelerado cómo cuando se dieron su primer beso, tras unos instantes la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Hanji desvió la mirada hacia el patio de la mansión, la vergüenza le impedía verlo a los ojos, fue justo en ese instante que pudo notar algo muy peculiar sacándole una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Levi, mirando en dirección donde se centraba la mirada de su mujer.

Fue en ese instante cuando pudo ver al chofer que los había llevado besándose con la hija de Erwin, y a juzgar por la intensidad de las caricias, era muy probable que eso terminara en algo más que simples besos y caricias.

-¿Te recuerda algo?- le preguntó ella, volviendo su mirada a él con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sabes la respuesta, cuatro ojos- respondió, sonriendo levemente. – ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó repentinamente, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Nuevamente ella se veía sin palabras, aquel hombre que odiaba con todo su ser el baile ahora le ofrecía bailar con él. – Me… encantaría – dijo, tomando su mano.

######que

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, la movida música se había ido, dando paso a una pieza suave que invitaba a bailar despacio y abrazados, Levi tomó a Hanji de la cintura mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello, moviéndose con suavidad de un lado al otro.

Cómo si la magia del momento los invadiera ambos comenzaron a recordar desde el primer día que se conocieron, cuando él la había defendido de unos chicos que la llamaban loca, conforme crecían se hicieron más apegados, pasando momentos inolvidables al lado de sus amigos. Las primeras veces que salieron juntos, intentando declarársele el uno al otro sin que realmente pudieran hacerlo, teniendo que recibir ayuda de Erwin y Nanaba para no meter la pata, y así como se dio la primera cita vino el primer beso de ambos, inexpertos y totalmente nerviosos pero felices al fin y al cabo.

Por supuesto no todo era felicidad, también estaban los duros momentos que habían vivido juntos, pero que con cada uno de ellos su relación se fortaleció, siendo capaces de seguir a pesar de las adversidades, cada momento que ambos habían tenido pasaba frente a ellos como una corta película, recordándoles cómo habían llegado hasta el punto en el que ahora se encontraban.

-Hanji…- susurró él, sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

-Te amo- dijo repentinamente, provocando en ella una y mil sensaciones. –tú eres la persona más especial que he conocido, sólo anhelo tú felicidad… – por alguna razón, sus palabras se apagaban conforme hablaba. –Siempre te amaré Hanji Zoe –

-Levi- dijo ella, conmovida por sus palabras más pudo sentir cómo su compañero caía lentamente. – ¿Levi?... ¡LEVI! – gritó, al verlo con sangre en la boca, totalmente inconsciente.

-¡ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA!- gritó Hanji, desesperada al ver que él no despertaba.

La gente se alarmó al ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre ensangrentado, rápidamente llamaron a la ambulancia, la cual, llegó lo más rápido posible. Hanji estaba totalmente nerviosa a pesar de los esfuerzos de Nanaba por tranquilizarla. Subieron rápidamente al azabache a la ambulancia y partieron al hospital con su esposa acompañándolo.

Erwin decidió cancelar de manera inmediata la fiesta, así que dejó todo en manos de sus agentes de seguridad y partió junto Mike y Nanaba al hospital tan rápido como pudo.

Más tarde en el hospital…

Había un silencio sepulcral en la sala de espera, hacía ya una hora que habían ingresado a Levi y no tenían noticias sobre él, todo lo que podían hacer era esperar. La castaña no decía nada, tenía la mirada cabizbaja y se le percibía una profunda tristeza, pero a pesar de ello no lloraba en lo absoluto.

-¿Familiares de Ackerman Levi?- llamó un doctor, haciendo que todos se acercaran a saber qué ocurría.

Hanji entró en la habitación donde él se encontraba, lo observó durante unos instantes y sintió una puñalada en el corazón al verlo en tal mal estado, estaba pálido, recibía suero así como también una máquina lo ayudaba a respirar, con paso lento se acercó a él.

-Hola, cariño- dijo ella, sonriendo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Hola- respondió con suma dificultad. – Tch, Me veo fatal, ¿no es cierto? – agregó, haciendo que ella riera dolorosamente.

-Sí- le dijo, tomándolo de la mano.

-Hanji…- respiró profundamente. – ¿Pude hacerte feliz? – preguntó, apretando ligeramente la mano de su mujer.

Ella bajó la mirada y rió momentáneamente. – Eres un idiota… – dijo, sonriendo tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían aguantar. – Lo hiciste, cada instante contigo fue feliz para mí – agregó, con el nudo en su garganta creciendo más y más.

Él sonrió ligeramente. – Prométeme algo… – pidió, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco. Ella lo observó, sin saber cuánto más podría aguantar. – Que serás feliz, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… prométemelo.

-T…Te lo prometo, lo haré- respondió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No estarás sola… yo siempre estaré contigo… cada vez que me recuerdes- decía, mientras sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud. – Te…amo.

-Levi…LEVI- gritaba Hanji al ver cómo el amor de su vida se iba de su lado. La máquina que tomaba el pulso emitió aquel sonido que confirmaba que finalmente él se había ido.

Al salir de la habitación las lágrimas por fin brotaron, cayó de rodillas al piso dejando salir toda la tristeza que sentía, Erwin y los demás la abrazaron queriendo consolarla pero se asustaron al darse cuenta que se había desmayado.

-¡Hanji!, ¡despierta!- gritaban sus amigos asustados.

4 años después…

-Hola, cariño- dijo una castaña mujer parada frente a una lápida y con un niño de 3 años tomando su mano.

"Levi Ackerman" decía dicha lápida, el pequeño la observaba un poco confuso.

-Mami- la llamó el niño.

-¿Sí?- dijo ella.

-¿por qué está escrito mi nombre ahí?- preguntó el pequeño, siendo la viva imagen de su fallecido padre.

-Bueno, eso es una larga historia- respondió Hanji, cargándolo en brazos.

-Cuéntame- pidió el pequeño Levi.

-Jum, está bien- dijo su madre, sonriéndole.

- _Tal y cómo me lo pediste desde aquel día, he tratado de ser feliz hasta el momento de volver a vernos, por ahora nuestro pequeño niño es el motor de mi vida, y sé que cumples tu promesa a pesar de estar en otro lugar, nunca me has abandonado… gracias Levi y hasta pronto-_

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este one shot, sí odienme por haber matado a Levi xD gracias por leer nos veremos en otro OS :3


	4. Anteojo por escoba

–¡Levi! – gritó Hanji, anunciando su entrada a la habitación del mencionado.

Él se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de su única mesa, tomando un poco de té mientras leía el periódico. Su mirada inexpresiva pronto ubicó a la ruidosa mujer, notando su desesperación en seguida.

–¿Qué?

Ella se acercó a paso veloz hasta quedar de frente. Levi no dijo una sola palabra y sólo se limitó a esperar una respuesta.

–¡No encuentro mis anteojos! Ayúdame – suplicó colocándose de rodillas, juntando las manos esperando convencerlo.

–Ni hablar.

Tras ello su mirada regresó al periódico que tenía en sus manos. La respuesta inmediata la dejó petrificada, ni siquiera dudó un momento para responder.

–Está bien – murmuró, levantándose con la mirada entre sombras para después alejarse lentamente hasta salir de la habitación.

Tras breves minutos, Levi desvió la mirada de su periódico para dirigirla a la puerta por la que Hanji se había ido.

– _Esa estúpida… tenía los anteojos sobre su cabeza_ – pensó, dándose cuenta desde el primer momento cuando apareció por la puerta.

–Levi…

–¿Y ahora qu…?

Su mirada se amplió y el periódico cayó de sus manos al notar algo horrible, lo suficiente como para preocuparlo.

–¿Qué planeas hacer con mis utensilios de limpieza?, los acabo de comprar ¿Sabes?

Una gran y juguetona sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanji. Sabía de antemano que ese juego de limpieza era la vida de Levi, pues era una edición limitada que le había costado demasiado conseguir.

–Oh, no te preocupes tan sólo voy a… – ella enseguida emprendió su huida riéndose a carcajadas.

–¡Voy a divertirme con él, ya que mis anteojos no aparecieron!

El azabache se lanzó de la mesa con el fin de atraparla y darle un buen escarmiento, no saldría ilesa si algo le ocurría a su amado juego de limpieza.

–¡Los tienes sobre tu cabeza, cuatro ojos de mierda! – gritó, intentando darle alcance.

A lo lejos, Erwin, Mike y Nanaba observaban como esos dos correteaban de un lado a otro como dos enamorados.

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer, comandante? – preguntó Nanaba, sintiendo pena ajena.

–Absolutamente nada, esta noche arreglaran sus problemas como siempre.

–¿Comandante? – Preguntó nuevamente la mujer, intentando confirmar lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, tanto Erwin como Mike se retiraron sin decir palabra.

–"Ojalá no me hubiera enterado de la manera en que lo hice" – pensó Erwin al recordar esa vergonzosa ocasión.


	5. Confesión Marca Ackerman

–Te seguiré.

Hanji parpadeó varias veces claramente confundida. Tomó segundos para que riera, pensando que tan solo era un chiste del enano.

–Eres malo con las bromas, enano gruñón – señaló, limpiándose una pequeña lágrima.

–No es ninguna broma, estúpida cuatro ojos. Lee el maldito ambiente.

Ella notó completa seriedad por parte de Levi. Pero, era imposible tomárselo en serio, si todo el tiempo tenía la misma cara.

–Ya, ya. No tienes que esforzarte para hacerme reír.

Repentinamente, él la tomó del cuello de su uniforme y colocó su rostro a su altura.

–Mierda, tenía que ser más alta que yo.

Se miraron en silencio mutuamente. Levi podía ser gruñón, serio, enano, un loco por la limpieza, enano otra vez. Pero si había algo que era seguro, es que no haría jamás una promesa que no pudiera cumplir.

–Te estoy diciendo que te seguiré a donde vayas. Seré tu apoyo cuando lo necesites, aunque seas una idiota adoradora de los titanes.

Hanji sintió como parte de la cara le ardía, incluso él estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Sonrió de la única manera en que ella podía hacerlo.

–¿Oh? Te preocupas por mí, enano. Qué…

Un beso silenció lo que claramente se convertiría en una burla. Se preguntó cómo demonios podía besar de esa manera, si nunca lo había visto con alguien más, ni siquiera en el pasado.

El proclamado soldado más fuerte separó sus labios de los de aquella mujer, se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

–… ¿Eh? – la que menos entendía lo que pasaba era ella. Tan solo pensaba en una cosa, quería sentir los labios de su enano compañero de nuevo.

En el techo de una de las tantas casas que rodeaban el lugar, Mike, Nanaba y Erwin observaban atentamente lo sucedido.

–Se supone que esto era una confesión, ¿No es así? – preguntó la rubia.

–Tratándose de Levi, creo que eso contará como una.

–Vámonos, el plan ha tenido éxito – dijo Erwin, retirándose del lugar.

* * *

 **LoveKP:** _Puedes apostarlo, los traumas de erwin serán eternos xd gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _Más Levihan de la vida mis niños :v espero lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
